Forum:Pulse
Category:Villains Processing Name/Codename: Joanna Whitman / Pulse Gender: Female Affiliation: Thunderbolts Powers: *The ability to turn sonic energy into solid matter *Short-term flight *She can create force-fields and sonic blasts *Sonic radar *Echolocation *Able to sense sonic energy in all forms Appearance: Joanna, or "Jo", is a rebellious teenager, and her appearance shows it. She has blonde, spiky hair with random coloured streaks in it. She wears tattered and paint-stained clothes, spikes and combat boots. She has a Celtic knot tattooed on her wrist. When using her powers or in close range of sonic energy or lots of sound, her hair turns different colours and her eyes start glowing neon blue. Personality: Jo is very rebellious and somewhat dark. She loves to cause trouble, careless of the consequences. She has a vast knowledge of technology and shows interest in physics, though hates school. She listens to almost any music, but prefers punk rock. History: Jo grew up with two older brothers, Dylan and Noel. Jo's parents were both mutants: her father was a telepath and her mother, a shapeshifter. Jo's father worked in the FBI's forensic center and her mother worked at Walmart. Neither of her parents looked totally human, as her father had completely black eyes and her mother had naturally purple hair. When Jo was six, her parents divorced after her mother was revealed to be having an affair with an FBI agent whom Jo's father was working with at the time. Soon after that, Jo's oldest brother, Dylan, started getting strange migraines and began to hallucinate and Noel started having random muscle spasms and acute joint pains. Ten years later, Dylan and is girlfriend were on a date at the movies when Jo's father got a call from the hospital, saying that Dylan was there and was having serious seizures. While Jo's father was attending to Dylan at the hospital, Noel and Jo were sitting in the waiting room when a man's cellphone went off. At first nothing happened, but when people stopped and stared at her and Noel, she grabbed Noel and ran to a vacant recovery room and gawked in the mirror. Jo's hair had turned different colours, though it was fading fast. Suddenly, Noel started writhing in pain. Jo called a nurse to come help and she called a doctor. After moments of Noel screaming, the sound collected and Jo's hair started changing colour again. She ran to get her dad and Dylan, covering her head with her hoodie. Just before she reached the ICU, a blast of sound and air came from behind and knocked Jo over. When she regained consciousness, she saw Noel wandering through the rumble that once was the ICU wing. In moments, the police were there. They arrested Noel and Jo on accounts of suspected terrorism, estimating that Noel had set of a bomb. While in police custody, Noel told Jo that he didn't do anything. What really happened was he set off a high-frequency blast that was building up inside him. Dylan and Jo's father had survived, but Dylan was still hospitalized. When Jo and Noel's father arrived, he told them that Dylan had gained his mutant powers as a telepath. After several court battles and debates, Noel was proven guilty and sentenced to death, as he was 19. After Noel's death, Jo's father was outed by FBI and revealed to the public as a mutant. Scorned and threatened, Jo dropped out of school and ran away from home. After two months of stealing to get by and living on the streets and in abandoned apartments, Jo learned that her father had been murdered and Dylan was missing. In a deep anger for the world, she sought out the Brotherhood, but was denied entry as she was too young. She was told by another mutant that the Thunderbolts may need help and so she ventured forth to find them. Equipment: Pulse uses a high-tech suit that emits high frequency sound and also plays several rhythms to sustain Pulse's power. It also grants her better aerodynamics for flight. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 20:50, January 4, 2012 (UTC) "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 21:11, January 4, 2012 (UTC)